


The Eunuch

by kd1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devotion, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, Pining, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288
Summary: "You dare come to my chamber with vile allegations against my dear brother! Do you wish to die?" the king bellows in rage."I do not fear for my life, Your Majesty," Kyungsoo says, his heart in his throat.It's yours that I fear for, my king.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Eunuch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at royalty au and I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you like it.

The sun set in the horizon earlier than usual, heralding the dark clouds that engulfed all of Joseon kingdom in an inky blackness. But the darkness around the royal palace seems to be thicker and almost palpable, like one can reach out to feel its rubbery consistency. 

🌸

The eunuch is walking along the ornate corridor, his freshly bathed skin, under the hanbok, smells of cherry blossoms. 

It is time for his nocturnal services.

🌸

It seems prince Junmeyon is elated tonight, almost feverish in his demeanor. The eunuch can sense it from the way the prince's fingers are dancing on his bare skin. 

"Just one more night. Tomorrow a new sun will rise in Joseon, and with it, my destiny will change. _Our_ destiny will change," the prince whispers in the eunuch's ears, and peers at him, an eerie gleam in his eyes. 

"Pardon me for my ignorance, my prince, but I do not understand what you say," the eunuch utters, eyes downcast. 

Suddenly the prince's demeanor changes, rage evident in his handsome face. He paces away from the eunuch. 

"That filthy word, 'prince'! Tonight is the last time you will use that word, for tomorrow I shall be the king," he says, striding back to the bed where the eunuch was lying. 

The eunuch's head whips up, startled at the declaration. 

"Yes! Tomorrow will be the last birthday feast our _king_ will enjoy." Prince Junmeyon's lips curl in disgust at the word 'king'. 

He lies down on the bed and the eunuch starts to run his hands through his fine hair causing the prince to close his eyes in pleasure. 

"I still regret bringing you to the palace as a eunuch. But to keep you this close to me I had to do it," the prince says in a soft voice.

The eunuch sits silently, hiding the sadness in his eyes by keeping them down. 

"When I become the king I will give you all the riches you deserve. No one, not even my consorts would dare to harm you." The prince pulls the eunuch into an embrace then. "My Kyungsoo!" he mutters the name almost reverently. 

🌸

As the eunuch walks back to his quarters his mind is in turmoil over the revelations of the prince. 

Ten springs ago when on that fateful day in the market prince Junmeyon saw him singing and decided to keep him for himself he lost his freedom and any chance at happiness but on the day of the royal wedding between king Jongin and lady Seulgi, he saw the king with a benevolent smile and sun touched skin for the first time, and discovered that his errant heart dared to beat for the king. 

From that day on a mere glimpse of the king from afar worked as a solace to his loathsome existence.

He makes up his mind. He will not let prince Junmeyon harm the king. 

🌸

The eunuch enters the king's chamber with the medicine to cure his sleeplessness. He notices the king standing near the bed, his back facing the door. 

"Help me out of my robe," the king orders thinking the eunuch to be his personal attendant, eunuch Honki. 

The eunuch hastily places the medicine on the table near the bed and silently goes to the king. As he slowly pulls the robe off his gaze wanders over the firm back outlined under the under garments, his sweet scent of roses sharply in contrast with the strength and righteousness pronounced in his posture. 

When it is done the king turns around. A look of surprise crosses his face before he regains his composure. "Who are you?" the king asks in a firm tone. 

"I am eunuch Kyungsoo, prince Junmeyon's attendant, Your Majesty. I came to bring your medicine." 

"Why are you here instead of Honki?" the king inquires, eyes sharp. 

Devoid of his crown, his majestic robes and ornaments, king Jongin looks almost like an ordinary man in his youth who is as vulnerable to death as anyone. 

"I come with a grave message, Your Majesty," Kyungsoo says. 

The king gestures with his hand for him to go on. 

"Tomorrow in Your Majesty's birthday feast, do not drink the tea presented to you by prince Junmeyon for it will be poisonous," Kyungsoo informs the king in a pleading voice.

King Jongin shoots up from the bed as if burned. "You dare come to my chamber with vile allegations against my dear brother! Do you wish to die?" the king bellows in rage. 

"I do not fear for my life, Your Majesty," Kyungsoo says, his heart in his throat.

_It's yours that I fear for, my king._

🌸

King Jongin, with a sunken feeling in his heart, discreetly watches the silver not changing its color in the proximity of the exotic tea. 

_Silver will not detect the poison as it is of herbal nature._

Just as eunuch Kyungsoo warned him last night. 

He looks at his beloved brother and detects a look of anticipation in his face. 

"It will be unfair of me to drink this tea alone without sharing a sip with my brother who has presented me such a unique gift. Come prince Junmeyon, have a sip with me," the king says, a challenge in his voice hidden underneath the smiling face. 

Prince Junmeyon turns ashen. When the realisation starts to dawn on him he looks at Kyungsoo with fathomless hatred. 

"It pains me to see Your Majesty questioning my intentions. Nevertheless, my faithful servant eunuch Kyungsoo will taste the tea beforehand." The prince shoves Kyungsoo harshly towards the king. 

  
  


As Kyungsoo collapses on the floor he sees royal guards marching towards the prince and king Jongin's beautiful face contorted in regret, his hands reaching to catch him. 

🌸

Kyungsoo wakes up to the smell of roses and a warm presence nearby. Tears start to fall from his eyes, unbridled. He thinks he is fortunate to be born again. 

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I first thought of letting eunuch Kyungsoo die but then my heart didn't give me permission to be so ruthless. ❤️ So I gave him a chance to live freely now and love the king from a distance. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. 🙂🙂


End file.
